


Doing It Wrong

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Doing It Wrong

**I.**

"It's a... I give up, actually."

"It is a device capable of molecularly binding torn fabric almost instantly," Spock replies as Jim turns the small black metal device over in his hands. "Your uniforms become ripped and unwearable with alarming frequency," he adds with what Jim would describe as fondness only because he has a very thorough understanding of the nuances of Vulcan expression after six months of a relationship with Spock. 

"Um... okay."

"I would like to offer you this gift to celebrate the occasion of the Terran holiday dedicated to St. Valentine, Jim."

Jim nods. "Uh... thanks." He thinks of the dozen bouquets of replicated roses back in his quarters and wonders if there's an efficient way of disposing of one hundred and forty four red roses on a starship without arousing suspicion. "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

**II.**

"This is... nice," Jim says, managing a smile as he touches one of the plant's leaves. 

"After last year's... incident... with the roses... I gathered a botanical specimen was an appropriate token of affection to exchange on this day. I hope it is a more appropriate gift than my previous offering."

Jim smiles and cups his cheek, brushing his lips gently over Spock's. "It's lovely. Really."

**III.**

"It's ancient Vulcan poetry."

"Oh, wow." Jim fingers the pages reverently, tracing the curling lines of script with his finger. "Read me one?"

Spock's mouth turns down, if only slightly. "They're... _ancient_ Vulcan, Jim. This language is lost."

"Oh." Jim's frown is more pronounced, and he wonders if he's committed some unspeakable intercultural sin. Spock slides the volume onto the shelf, and the remainder of Valentine's Day is a little awkward.

**IV.**

It hurts to have to say no to the look on Spock's face, when he's obviously so convinced that he's chosen the right present.

"It's... really thoughtful, Spock, it's an awesome gift. And not even replicated, I mean, this is fabulous, but, um... you know all my allergies?"

"You... are allergic to chocolate, Jim?"

"I'm afraid so. But go on, have some."

Really, it's not so bad. In fact, the look of surprised glee that crosses Spock's face before he has a chance to suppress it upon experiencing his first taste of chocolate is entirely worth it.

**V.**

It's the fifth year, the last of their mission, when he nails it. The ceremony is small, intimate, significant to Jim in a way Spock may never completely understand. But that's okay, because they're standing hand in hand in front of Admiral Pike and a handful of their friends, and even though they've been bonded in the Vulcan way for years, there's something of an inner romantic in Jim that beams when Spock slides a ring on his finger and repeats the words that Pike recites. And if that grin reaches his lips, then no one can blame him. Certainly not Spock, who seals it with a kiss, one hand possessive and reassuring at the small of Jim's back, thumb rubbing in circles that are as familiar to Jim as the feeling of disappointment on Valentine's Day. For once, Jim is not at all disappointed.


End file.
